creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eight Personalities of Light
Introduction Raini. The depressesed one. Phoebe. The bully. Susana. The smart one. Faded. The angry one. Bunny. The jumpy and happy one. Angel. The one that sees beauty in everything, honesty. Snow. Love. Macy. Easily Excited. Introduction: Raini At an earily age, I was bullied by a girl named Phoebe, Phoebe was a very harsh person, and even made me cry. She called me names and said I would be a man when I grew up. From this constant bullying by Phoebe, a little girl named Raini was born inside me. Raini is forced to live back the years that she was bullied, and whenever I think about those years I turn into her, and I'll cry. She's frightened very easily, and is very sad, she has no friends, and is very kind and niave. Introduction: Phoebe At an earily age, I was bullied by a girl named Phoebe, Phoebe was a very harsh person, and even made me cry. She called me names and said I would be a man when I grew up. From this constant bullying by Phoebe, my own Phoebe was born inside me. I named this bully Phoebe, after the girl that bullied me. Phoebe is very strong, and very harsh, she only seems to weaken at love. When Phoebe comes up, I end up turning in Raini later on. Phoebe hates my guts, and calls me names even though she is me. Introduction: Susana Susana has been around sense I was born, she longs for fights, and she's always starting and ending a fight. Susana's smarter than me, a lot smarter, so I don't like her very much. When I turn into her, she starts fights with people. It's not fair. I lose friends because of her. Introduction: Faded I have anger issues, and Faded is all my anger issues bottled up, she's what happens when someone calls me a name, and the name offends me, but doesn't hurt me for some time. She's very violent and she's always screaming. I don't like her. Introduction: Bunny Bunny is a very happy personalitiy, she's never angry or mad, or sad, she's always happy and jumping up and down like a bunny, and when she does so she says "Bunny! Bunny!" over and over while jumping. introduction: Angel Angel's probably the sweetest personality of all, she loves everyone and is incable of hating, she agrees with everyone, and doesn't say that someone's opinions are wrong. She can partner with Raini or Bunny, and Snow. Introduction: Snow Snow's the most loving of my personalities, she's very caring, and loves everything. Her favorite color is soft pink and she is brought down only by hate. She is very sweet, and is in love with someone. Introduction: Macy Macy's easily excited, that's about it :/ Chapter One: Am I perfect now, Mommy? I don't remember why I asked myself that question, that night. I think it was because I was in a fit. I think it was because I wanted to be loved a little more because I recieved bad grades. Category:Stories